Banner Night
by purplegwen
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, but it's a meet-cute for Swan Queen Week winter 2015. High School AU.


"You see," said Killian, "She really fancies me and I never thought she'd look at me. That's why I asked you."

"So you're telling me that you never really liked me, you just didn't want to be alone?" Emma fumed.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to if you tried to get me in bed."

Emma took a steady, determined breath in, trying to subdue the burning in her cheeks. Through gritted teeth she growled. "You. Are. My. Ride. Home."

"No, it's all good, love. My friend over there said he'd give you a ride." Killian gestured over his shoulder to a boy in a letterman jacket who was almost too drunk to stand. Definitely too drunk to be attempting to dance. And he was WAY too drunk to drive.

Emma's stomach sank in defeat. "You know what? Just go. I'll find some way to get home. But NOT with that jackass."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best." Killian yelled over his shoulder as he turned to walk away.

'Yeah. This is for sure one of my shining moments.' Emma thought to herself. And she decided that scarfing down some cookies and punch was in order before she had to beg a ride from a slightly less inebriated stranger.

Emma had downed 5 chocolate chip cookies and a cup and a half of punch when she decided that she finally had to bite the bullet and start asking around for a ride. Just then, she was bowled over by someone being pushed into her. Red, warm sticky punch had drenched the front of her dress and she was laying on the floor.

When she opened her eyes, she saw above her a dark haired girl with a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. Just not my best night." Emma said.

The concerned girl extended her hand. "Want some help up?"

"Nah. I got it." Emma stood up and began trying to blot her dress dry with paper napkins.

"Sorry about your dress."

"No big deal. I didn't like it anyways."

"Sorry."

"You said that already."

"Sorry- I mean-"

Emma laughed

"It's ok. I'm leaving soon anyways. Or hopefully. Um, my name is Emma by the way."

"Regina. And are you ok? That was quite a fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma assured, "How did that happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Regina frowned and examined her shoes. "That was my boyfriend. Was. He pushed me. It's over now."

"Wow. What a dick." Emma reached for a cookie. The spill hadn't deterred her appetite at all.

"Yeah. I never liked him, anyways."

"Why did you go out with him?"

"My mom set us up. I would have hell to pay if I said no. She said she didn't like the type of people that I've been dating lately."

"What type is that?"

"Girls mostly."

Emma looked surprised and started coughing. She had just accidentally inhaled some of her cookie.

A look of panic crossed Regina's face. She feared she was about to get yet another one of those 'homosexuals will burn in hell' speeches.

"Oh, god. I should go." She turned to leave. Emma washed down some of her cookie.

"Regina, wait. That's not what I meant. It's cool if you're gay, or whatever. I am too. Or- sort of. I just thought I knew all the gay kids in town."

Regina turned back to face Emma.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a bit.

"Sorry again for" Regina gestured up and down at Emma's dress "all of this. I guess I kind of ruined your night, huh?"

Emma chuckled. "Nah. That ship sailed a long time ago. My date ditched me for a hotter girl. He was my ride home, too. And-" Emma thought about the punch shower she just got, but cut herself off. "This hasn't exactly been a banner night for me."

"I could give you a ride home. I'm completely sober. I promise."

"That would be amazing. I think this night might be cursed."

"You know, I think it's still salvageable. If you're willing."

Regina slipped off her blazer and handed it to Emma. "This should cover the punch stain."

Emma took the blazer and put it on. "Do you know how to dance?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head.

"Me either."

"Would you like to try?"

"It's worth a shot."

"In that case," Emma laughed and extended her arm comically. In a ridiculous posh accent, she asked "Miss Regina, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Regina was blushing just a bit, but she grabbed Emma's hand and they headed out onto the dance floor.


End file.
